As road vehicles become more complex and abundant due to the ubiquity of smaller, faster vehicles with sophisticated electronic devices, the steering wheel (SW) can be called upon to deliver information to and receive direction from the driver. The steering wheel is the most immediate interface with the driver. Computers within or connected to the steering wheel may also operate on such information in ever more complicated ways to enhance vehicle safety.
This invention proposes the installation of a chain of printed circuit boards (PCBs) under the rim of a steering wheel on which electronic input and output devices are mounted. Such devices receive power and data from elsewhere in the vehicle and send data by return. This chain of PCBs is connected to and controlled by at least one digital computer, PLC or similar device. The PCB chain's primary purpose is to provide access to all parts of the rim. In the current invention visible and invisible light are used as the primary input/output medium but other wavelength radio signals can be used or mechanical energy in the form of sound or vibration as is considered as part of the invention.
The present invention includes a steering wheel having a hub portion, a rim and at least one spoke connected to the hub portion and to the rim, the rim having a groove and a surface of the steering wheel; a number of actuatable light sources located in or under the groove; a light diffuser or lens positioned in the groove above the light sources.